1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap seal for fifty-five gallon drums, and more particularly, to a universal cap seal designed to fit over bung flanges and rims in drums made by different drum manufacturers, with varying size and varying height bung flanges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fifty-five gallon drums normally have a filling and emptying aperture on the top or side of the drum. The aperture is surrounded by a raised circular flange forming a rim extending outward from and surrounding the aperture, the combination referred to as a “bung.” Different drum manufacturers produce varying sized bung flanges and rims in the drums they manufacture. The universal cap seal of the present invention is designed to fit over any size bung flange and rim of varying drums.
U.S. Patent '929 discloses a cap seal for a drum that is made of material having some elasticity and that includes a circular top wall, a peripheral wall and an inward annular projection formed on the inner surface of the peripheral wall and engageable with an outwardly projecting edge at the upper end of a mouthpiece of a drum. Patent '929 does not disclose a plurality of centering studs to engage the upper rim of the flange and does not disclose a downwardly extending shield which is divided into a plurality of individual pivotal segments. The '929 patent does not disclose a capseal that could accommodate different height flange/plug systems.
U.S. Patent '908 discloses a tamper-evident drum closure overcap that includes a cap, a removable skirt, and a plurality of spaced-apart frangible elements which connect the removable skirt to the cap. The cap portion of the overcap includes a depending sidewall which terminates in a snap-on lip portion. The actual snap-on engagement of the cap to the closure assembly involves engagement by the lip portion with a cooperating edge of the closure assembly. In order to gain access to an edge of the cap in order to pry the cap off of the closure assembly, the skirt must be removed by severing the spaced-apart frangible elements. Patent '908 does not disclose a plurality of centering studs 30 that engage the upper rim of flange “B” and does not disclose a downwardly extending shield which is divided into a plurality of individual pivotal segments by slits. The '908 patent does not disclose a capseal that could accommodate different height flange/plug systems.
U.S. Patent '048 discloses a plastic tamper evident overseal that completely covers the plug and neck and is manually snapped in place so as to interlockingly engage the plug making both the plug wrench engaging structure and the overseal interlocking structure inaccessible without destruction of the overseal. The overseal in patent '048 includes a series of axially elongated leg segments with segment feet that engage lug grooves in the interior of the plug. Patent '048 does not disclose a plurality of centering studs that engage the upper rim of the flange and does not disclose a downwardly extending shield which is divided into a plurality of individual pivotal segments by slits. The '048 patent does not disclose a capseal that could accommodate different height flange/plug systems.
U.S. Patent '749 discloses a drum closure overcap that includes a depending skirt and an annular locking bead and consists of a snap-on cap surrounded by a frangibly connected tamper detecting band. The band is joined to a tear strip formed in the cap so as to enable destructive removal of the cap from the closure using the tamper detecting band as a ring pull member. Patent '749 does not disclose a plurality of centering studs that engage the upper rim of a flange. The '749 patent also does not disclose a capseal that could accommodate different height flange/plug systems.
U.S. Patent '741discloses a tamper evident cover that includes an annular sidewall and a series of locking projections or teeth descending downwardly from the lower edge of the sidewall. The series of locking teeth includes a series of downwardly projecting tabs. The locking teeth and tabs are used to engage and snap over the lip of the container. Patent '741 does not disclose a plurality of centering studs that engage the upper rim of the flange and does not disclose a downwardly extending shield which is divided into a plurality of individual pivotal segments by slits. The '741 patent does not disclose a capseal that could accommodate different height flange/plug systems.
U.S. Patent '585 discloses a snap-on capseal that includes an annular sidewall, a generally circular top panel joined to the sidewall, a snap-on annular rim formed adjacent a lower edge of the sidewall, and an annular sealing lip formed adjacent the annular rim. The sealing lip extends radially outwardly from the sidewall and includes a concave surface facing the container end for sealing off the interior portions of the closure from collecting debris. Patent '585 does not disclose a plurality of centering studs that engage the upper rim of the flange and does not disclose a downwardly extending shield which is divided into a plurality of individual pivotal segments by slits. The '585 patent does not disclose a capseal that could accommodate different height flange/plug systems.
German Patent DE '192 discloses a cap that includes a flat cover-plate from which at least one cap-shaped outer flange, with inner cap projections that snap-fit over a bunghole neck, extends at right angles. Patent '192 does not disclose a plurality of centering studs that engage the upper rim of the flange and does not disclose a downwardly extending shield which is divided into a plurality of individual pivotal segments by slits. The '192 patent does not disclose a capseal that could accommodate different height flange/plug systems.
Great Britain Patent GB '473 discloses a lid for a container that includes a skirt portion adapted to surround the rim of a container wherein a plurality of inwardly projecting fins are provided on the inside of the skirt portion to engage the rim of the container, the fins being free to flex towards the skirt portion. The lid in Patent '473 is able to accommodate containers of varying diameters or containers that are distorted. The lid is retained on the container by radial forces exerted on the container rim by the fins which are placed under tension when deflected by fitting over the rim. Although the lid disclosed in Patent No. '473 could accommodate different height flange/plug systems, patent '473 does not disclose a plurality of centering studs that engage the upper rim of a flange and does not disclose a downwardly extending shield which is divided into a plurality of individual pivotal segments by slits. The lid in Patent '473 accomplishes somewhat similar results, but uses a different structure to accomplish these results.
The prior art to date does not disclose a universal cap seal for fifty-five gallon drums that is designed to fit over bung flanges and rims in drums made by different drum manufacturers, with varying sized bung flanges. None of the prior art can be combined in a way to suggest the necessary modifications to produce a universal cap seal. There is no teaching, suggestion, or motivation that would have enabled a person of ordinary skill in the art to modify any prior art cap seal or bung plug in the manner embodied in the present invention.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a universal cap seal for fifty-five gallon drums that is designed to fit over bung flanges and rims in drums made by different drum manufacturers, with varying sized/height bung flanges, to seal the bung flange so that it will be evident if the cap seal is tampered with.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a universal cap seal for fifty-five gallon drums that includes a downwardly extending shield comprised of a plurality of individual pivotal segments that angle outwardly approximately thirty degrees to allow the cap seal to fit over a variety of raised rim bung shapes. The downwardly extending shield segments also provide an upward force to the cap seal to urge the cap seal into its locking position.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a universal cap seal for fifty-five gallon drums that includes at least two internal snap elements, of approximately 130 degrees, that frictionally engage an outer portion of the flange.